


134

by rosenewock21



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan knows the steps to take. Drabble. Ro/Lo</p>
            </blockquote>





	134

134

Chi Shiro

Lo/Ro implied.

I don't own the X-men. They're owned by Marvel who, in turn, is owned by Disney. It's a small world after all. Drabble.

He knows the steps to take…

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

It takes one hundred thirty four steps to arrive at her door from his. Sometimes it's a little more, when he's feeling the full weight of the world on his shoulders. Sometimes it's a little less, on days when he's just got to get to her and nothing is going to stop him. His personal best was an amazing sixty four steps. On that particular day he had burned for her with a fire that threatened to consume him and he had practically loped through the hallways.

It takes 134 steps to get from his door to her and, to hold a goddess in his arms; it's worth every one of them.


End file.
